Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by JessSwann
Summary: One shot L'action se passe quelque temps après DMC... une nuit, un port..deux amants se retrouvent ...Aucun Spoilers. Reviews bienvenues


Voilà cette histoire se passe quelques temps après DMC ... La question que je me suis posée pour l'écrire : Et si ? Et si ... nous ne savions pas tout .

Disclaimers : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Disney en revanche la théorie qui y est développée est entièrement la mienne . Je me suis appuyée sur le film pour l'écrire mais j'ai aussi imaginé une scène cachée... Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...**

La nuit tombait sur la ville tandis qu'un navire arrivé au terme d'une très longue errance rejoignait enfin son port d'attache...Dans la lumière déclinante, se détacha une mince silhouette qui s'empressait de débarquer, jetant de furtifs regards alentour pour s'assurer que sa présence n'avait pas été détectée.

Vêtue d'un large plastron et de pantalons, la silhouette n'en était moins indéniablement féminine. D'un pas assuré, un tricorne masquant son visage, la jeune femme progressait dans les rues de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une demeure à la porte de laquelle elle frappa brièvement avant d'entrer sans hésitation.

Un homme était assis, dos à la porte, le reconnaissant immédiatement la femme sourit... ainsi il était venu ...

- Tu n'as pas oublié

Il se retourna au son de sa voix.

- Comment aurais je pu le faire ? Cette date est gravée dans ma mémoire depuis des mois...lui déclara t'il en souriant. Ma seule angoisse était que tu ne sois pas au rendez vous

- Ca a bien failli se produire ... les choses ne sont pas passées aussi facilement que prévu lui répondit elle en soupirant

- Chut, ne parlons pas de ça pour l'instant, pas à présent que je t'ai enfin retrouvée lui répondit il en l'enlaçant

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin en un baiser passionné, l'homme lui ôtant son couvre chef d'une main pressée , libérant ainsi la masse de ses cheveux blonds. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la contempla longuement

- Tu m'as tellement manquée... chaque jour j'étais au supplice de te savoir auprès de cet homme... de penser que peut être il te touchait, te caressait, t'embrassait à ma place

La femme ferma brièvement les yeux, refoulant ses souvenirs... il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait du faire, ça n'avait aucune importance .

- Ne te torture pas pour celà, j'ai fait ce que je devais pour nous...à présent c'est terminé... pour toujours

- Et l'autre ?

- Lui ...oh ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai éloigné de nous définitivement

L'homme, le coeur battant dévisageait sa compagne .Il ne parvenait pas à se rassasier de cette vision, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son désir ,il reprit sa bouche pour un tendre embrassement. Elle répondit avec ardeur à son étreinte, ses mains déboutonnant fébrilement la chemise de son amant tandis qu'il la déshabillait à son tour. Enlacé, le couple se dirigea lentement vers la couche qui les attendait,chacun savourant le plaisir d'être avec l'autre...Poussant doucement la femme sur le lit, l'encourageant ainsi à s'allonger , l'homme se mit à promener sa main sur son corps ."Que tu es belle .. "souffla t'il à la femme ,émerveillé. Pour toute réponse , cette dernière l'attira contre elle , l'embrassant passionnément. Alors il ne lutta plus contre son désir et la fit sienne, cette femme dont il rêvait depuis des mois...Une fois leur faim l'un de l'autre enfin assouvie, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'un sourire complice venait illuminer leurs deux visages...Au bout d'un moment ,il reprit la parole

- Tu sais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas celle qui m'apportait l'objet de mes convoitises, j'ai crains un instant que tu ne m'ai trahi et que cette nuit avant ton départ n'ai été qu'une ruse...

- Je m'en doute.. mais je me suis fait avoir... je ne pensais pas qu'il me devancerait.. du coup j'ai du modifier tout nos plans. A un moment j'ai douté de réussir , je dois bien te l'avouer

Il lui sourit tendrement, et l'embrassa

- Tu es là à présent, saine et sauve, et nous avons toute la vie devant nous c'est tout ce qui compte...

Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre , un léger coup frappé à la porte retentit. L'homme soupira , il était donc dit qu'il ne pourrait passer la nuit entière avec sa compagne

- Que se passe t'il ?demanda t'il d'un ton rêche

- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais nous avons un gros problème avec vous savez qui ...

- Ma présence est elle donc absolument nécessaire ? tenta l'homme en jetant un regard navré à sa compagne

- Je le crains, Jones ne veut traiter qu'avec vous Lord Beckett...

Se levant avec un soupir, Cutler, embrassa sa maîtresse

- Je suis désolé ma douce mais le devoir m'appelle

- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends... lui dit elle en lui rendant son baiser

Une fois Lord Beckett sorti, Élisabeth se cala dans les oreillers, un sourire heureux au lèvres. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant le début de son histoire avec Cutler...Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en épousant un obscur forgeron , Cutler avait interrompu son mariage. Bien entendu sur le moment elle avait été furieuse, elle pensait même avoir le coeur brisé. Cutler l'avait jetée en prison, mais son père avait tôt fait de la libérer. Animée par un désir de vengeance, elle s'était glissée dans le bureau de Beckett à la faveur de la nuit... Mais leur entretien avait finalement pris un ton plus.. intime. Après que sous la menace elle lui eut extorqué les lettres de marque dont elle avait besoin, elle s'était ruée vers la sortie...

Même à présent elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à retourner sur ses pas. Alors qu'elle pénétrait à nouveau dans les appartements de Cutler , elle avait surpris ce dernier en train de pleurer. La solitude et la tristesse qui émanaient de cet homme l'avait émue et elle s'était approchée doucement, lui demandant d'une voix ténue ce qui le rendait aussi malheureux. A sa grande surprise, l'autre lui avait répondu et c'est avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant qu'elle avait découvert qui était véritablement Jack Sparrow...Ne sachant que faire pour aider celui qui venait de se dévoiler ainsi devant elle, elle l'avait juste serré dans ses bras . Il avait levé son regard profond vers elle, les yeux encore embués des larmes versées et sans réfléchir elle l'avait embrassé. Au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois , elle avait eu l'impression qu'un incendie se propageait dans ses veines et n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'il l'avait attirée à lui. Pour elle, le temps avait cessé sa course et il lui semblait que sa vie entière se résumait à cet instant, là dans ce bureau de la Compagnie des Indes et à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas une semaine auparavant.

Cette nuit là avait été magique,emportés tous les deux par leur émoi, ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément. Le petit matin les avaient surpris ,tendrement enlacés, et à cet instant elle avait su que jamais rien ne pourrait la détourner de cet homme. Pour lui , elle avait joué la comédie de l'amour à William, celle du désir à Jack... Elle grimaça à la pensée des efforts qu'elle avait du faire pour paraître attirée par le pirate qu'elle haïssait du fond de son coeur. Jusqu'à cette suprême farce où elle avait du lui donner l'unique baiser qui allait le mener tout droit à la mort , elle avait eu du mal à retenir la nausée qui l'envahissait à son contact...Et cet imbécile tellement imbu de lui même qui avait cru lire de la reconnaissance et du désir là où il n'y avait que haine. Elle sourit en repensant à la manière dont le pirate s'était laissé mener à la mort .Elle avait senti son coeur battre vite, si vite, ça l'avait étonnée elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme comme lui avait un coeur...Et l'instant où elle avait refermé les menottes glacées sur ses poignets... quel délice, quelle jouissance d'être celle qui vengeait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pour pouvoir raconter à Cutler qu'elle avait vu Jack prendre conscience de sa mort imminente, elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de lui cracher au visage... mais elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler son jeu...A la place elle était partie sans se retourner... Plus tard lorsqu'elle avait vu le Kraken engloutir le Black Pearl elle en avait pleuré de soulagement... Tout le monde avait mis ses larmes sur le compte du chagrin, mais au fond d'elle même , son coeur bondissait de joie ...elle avait encore joué la comédie de l'affliction quelque temps... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que seul Norrington pouvait être en possession du coeur de Jones

Elle avait donc modifié ses plans ,amenant Will et les autres amis de Jack dans les tentacules de Jones qui les avaient tous massacrés sans pitié tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à bord de sa frêle chaloupe... Elle était désolée pour eux mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre que quelqu'un sorte un jour Jack Sparrow de l'enfer dans lequel il se trouvait.

Souriante, elle tendit la main vers le compas qu'elle avait dérobé au pirate lorsqu'elle l'avait attaché. Elle l'ouvrit rêveusement , songeant à l'ironie du sort qui lui avait longtemps désigné Jack comme étant son plus cher désir... et ça l'était,en effet elle désirait plus que tout au monde tuer cet homme et venger son grand amour.Elle eut un petit sourire cynique en pensant que si Jack avait su que le compas le désignait il aurait cru qu'elle l'aimait ... décidément les apparences sont parfois trompeuses..songea t'elle avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves


End file.
